VICTORY BELIEVER
VICTORY BELIEVER is an original song by W. It was appeared as an insert song in THE IDOLM@STER SideM Episode 13. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= 《Kick Off!》 Donna toki mo norikoetekeru futarida muteki! Oh Step By Step hagende kita no sa 《Hey Hey How are you? I'm Fine And Excite!》 Tokoton yarou sooiu shoubun egao wa Charmy ni Te o tsunageba CHANSU mo nibai 《Hey Hey How are you? I'm Fine And Busy!!》 Tsumazuite kuyashikute nemurenai yoru mo aru kedo Hagayui kimochi wa sousa motto ue o miteru akashida 《Go! Go! Go!》 Tsukame Victory! Egaita yume wa Kitto (kitto) kanaeru yo Todoke Victory! Hibikasetakute Gyutto (gyutto) sono HAATO GOORU o kimeru《Go On!》 Sono hi made《Run Up!》 Hashiri tsuzukete yukunda Kimero! POOZU wa V SAIN 《Right Now!》 Oitsukou, oikoshite yaru sonna omoi de Make Eye Contact nozonde kita kedo 《Hey Hey How are you? I'm Fine And Fighting!!》 Kigatsukeba futaribocchi Rainy Day Hoka no dareka ni kokoro yurusu koto ga kowakute 《Hey Hey How are you? I'm glad to meet you!!》 Demo sonna ore-tachi o chikaku de ouen shite kureru Kimi nara senaka azukete mae dake o mite yukeru 《waa!》 Sore tte sugoi! FANTAJISUTA! 《Go! Go! Go!》 Tsukame Victory! Namida shita hi mo Zettai (zettai) mudanishinai! Todoke Victory! Shinjirareru mono Yatto (yatto) mitsuketa yo Shouri no SAIN《Go On!》 Narabetara《Run Up!》 Utai tsumuide yukunda Kimero! POOZU wa DABURU Wonder Of Destiny... Deaeta (deaeta) kiseki-tachi Daiji na hito no Yorokobu (yorokobu) tanoshimu (tanoshimu) Kao ga mitai yo 《Go! Go! Go!》 Tsukame Victory! Kagayaku asu ga Kitto (kitto) matte iru Todoke Victory! Kono dokidoki o Gyutto (gyutto) dakishimetai GOORU o kimeru《Go On!》 Sono hi made《Run Up!》 Hashiri tsuzukete yukunda Kimero! POOZU wa V SAIN (Issho ni kanadeyou) Minna de tsukuru Victory! Dreams Come True... |-| Kanji= 《Kick Off！》 どんなときも　乗り越えてける二人だ無敵！ Oh Step By Step 励んできたのさ 《Hey Hey How are you？ I'm Fine And Excite！》 とことんやろう　そーいう性分　笑顔はCharmy♪に 手をつなげば　チャンスも2倍 《Hey Hey How are you？ I'm Fine And Busy！！》 つまずいて悔しくて　眠れない夜もあるけど はがゆい気持ちはそうさ　もっと上を見てる証だ 《Go！ Go！ Go！》 つかめVictory！ 描いた夢は きっと(きっと)叶えるよ 届けVictory！ 響かせたくて ぎゅっと(ぎゅっと)そのハート ゴールを決める 《Go On！》 その日まで《Run Up！》 走りつづけてゆくんだ キメろ！ポーズはVサイン 《Right Now！》 追いつこう、追い越してやる　そんな想いで Make Eye Contact 臨んできたけど 《Hey Hey How are you？ I'm Fine And Fighting！！》 気がつけば二人ぼっちRainy Day 他の誰かに　心ゆるすことが怖くて 《Hey Hey How are you？ I'm glad to meet you！！》 でもそんなオレたちを　近くで応援してくれる キミなら背中あずけて　前だけをみてゆける《わあ！》 それってすごい！ファンタジスタ！ 《Go！ Go！ Go！》 つかめVictory！ 涙した日も 絶対(絶対)無駄にしない！ 届けVictory！ 信じられるもの やっと(やっと)みつけたよ 勝利のサイン《Go On！》 並べたら《Run Up！》 歌い紡いでゆくんだ キメろ！ポーズはW(ダブル) Wonder Of Destiny… 出会えた(出会えた)奇跡たち 大事な人の 喜ぶ(喜ぶ)楽しむ(楽しむ) カオがみたいよ 《Go！ Go！ Go！》 つかめVictory！ 輝く明日が きっと(きっと)待っている 届けVictory！このドキドキを ぎゅっと(ぎゅっと)抱きしめたい ゴールを決める《Go On！》 その日まで《Run Up！》 走りつづけてゆくんだ キメろ！ポーズはVサイン (一緒に奏でよう) みんなで作るVictory！ Dreams Come True… |-| English= 《Kick Off!》 No matter how we overcome it, we're invincible! Oh, step by step, strive for it 《Hey, hey, how are you? I'm fine and excited!》 It seems that we can recognize our charming smiles very thoroughly♪ If we connect our hands, our chance will double 《Hey, hey, how are you? I'm fine and busy!!》 Even though we fall and get frustrated in those sleepless nights When we feel impatient, we'll prove it by keep looking up 《Go! Go! Go!》 Seize victory! The dreams we drew Will surely (surely) come true Reach for victory! It resounds Those hearts tightly (tightly) Decide your goals《Go On!》 Until on that day《Run Up!》 Keep running And do a V sign pose! 《Right Now!》 With such feelings, we'll pass and overtake them Even though we make eye contact face on 《Hey, hey, how are you? I'm fine and fighting!!》 If someone notices us alone in the rainy days Then we get scared to give up our hearts to them 《Hey, hey, how are you? I'm glad to meet you!!》 Even if they cheer for us nearby Once we entrust our backs to you, we'll only look forward 《yeah!》 And it'll be awesome! Fantasista! 《Go! Go! Go!》 Seize victory! Even on the days we shed tears We'll definitely (definitely) make good use of it! Reach for victory! We believe in the things We finally (finally) found Once we arrange《Go On!》 Our victory signs《Run Up!》 We'll spin a song And do a W pose! The wonders of destiny... Met (met) these miracles They're like That important person's Happy (happy) and joyful (joyful) face 《Go! Go! Go!》 Seize victory! A brilliant tomorrow Will surely (surely) awaits for us Reach for victory! We wanna embrace This excitement tightly (tightly) Decide your goals《Go On!》 Until on that day《Run Up!》 Keep running And do a V sign pose! (Let's play together) Make victories with everyone! Dreams come true... Videos Gallery Trivia References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs